Datei:Loser Like Me Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Loser Like Me is an original song featured in New Directions, the thirteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Tina. They re-did the song previously sung in Original Song, the sixteenth episode of Season Two, as part of the show's special hundredth episode. When Tina was still uncertain about what to do after graduation, she has the idea to go to New York with Sam, Blaine, and Artie. She thus applies to a Jewish university in New York. She's frustrated when she ultimatley gets rejected, however. Sam, Artie, and Blaine then prompt her to come to New York with them anyway. To show her how much fun it would be, they prompt her to sing this song with them. They decide to all go to New York forever, then. LYRICS: Blaine: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero And everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show But give it just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind Sam (with Blaine and Tina): All of the dirt you've been throwing my way (It ain't so hard to take) 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name (And I'll just look away) Yeah I'll just look away Artie and Tina: Just go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth, so everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got Knock me down, baby, I don't care Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me (Tina: Mmm...) Artie: A loser like me Sam: Push me up against the locker, oh Artie and Tina: All I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Sam: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no Artie and Tina: And I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Blaine and Tina: (Blaine: And) all of the dirt you've been throwing my way (Blaine: It ain't so hard to take on) (Blaine: And) I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Artie and Sam: Just go ahead and hate on me Artie, Sam, and Tina: And run your mouth Artie and Tina: So everyone can hear Artie, Sam, and Tina: Hit me with the worst you've got (Blaine: Yeah) And knock me down, Artie and Tina: Baby, I don't care Artie, Sam, and Tina: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out Artie and Tina: You wanna be You wanna be A loser like me (Blaine: Ooh) (Tina: Yeah yeah) A loser like me Sam: Oh-woah-oh, Oh-woah-oh Sam and Tina (and Blaine): Oh-woah-oh (Oooh) Oh-woah-oh (Blaine: Oh-woah) Ooh-woah-oh (Blaine: Oh-woah) Blaine, Sam, and Tina: Oooh Blaine, Sam, and Tina (Artie): (Just go ahead) Go ahead and hate on me And run your mouth (Run your mouth) So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got And knock me down (Knock me down) (and Artie: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up and soon enough, you'll figure out, Sam and Tina: You wanna be (Blaine: You wanna be, yeah) You wanna be Blaine, Sam, and Tina: A loser like me (Artie: You) Artie: A loser like me Artie, Blaine, Sam, and Tina: A loser like me Kategorie:Videos